ErrorTale
by The Cancerous Writers
Summary: Sequel to "Timelines & Glitches" and "The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Underground", Please read those before this. Rated 13 . After the warning Zipler gave, Ziplet has to figure out how to prevent this threat from coming, along with wrestling his own problems. Please Review this so I know what to do and what not do for any other stories I make. By Lionscage. (Voidtale #3)
1. Back On The Trail

Chapter 1

Back On The Trail

"SO what you're saying is Zipler's on our side?" Skiee asks questionly, I just explained all of a what happened to them 3 times now and they still don't think it's a good idea. I haven't told them about the whole "Zipler decided to change Skiee's SOUL wavelength to where she thought she had a crush on me" thing, it's mostly because Riku's there. Riku looks extremely tired, Zipler's warnings are still going through my head. If Riku's this tired after fighting Zipler, we're probably going to die horribly against this new threat.

"Yes, he says this threat is more powerful than him." I say, Phoenix is shaking her head as if she doesn't believe this.

"This seems all too much like a trap." Phoenix states, this is starting to get complicated. It would help if Asgore was here so I wouldn't have to explain it to him separately, but sadly he's in The Ruins talking with Toriel. Riku still looks out of it, like a drunk person would on a hangover.

"I know it seems like a trap, but trust me on this one. Zipler's telling the truth." I say, Phoenix still looks like she's in disbelief.

"I for one believe you." Skiee says, despite the fact we went through hell and Undyne's dead she still manages to be happy, weird.

"I wouldn't trust that guy if he broke the barrier, but I'm in." Sans says, everybody (expect Skiee and Riku) look a little uneasy. Papyrus nods his head as if agreeing with Sans. I've got 3 people on my side so far, 2 more to go.

"Anybody else?" I ask, Riku looks up at me and Phoenix is still shaking her head. Riku rubs his eyes.

"Sure, like anything else can't go wrong." Riku says bluntly, he walks beside me. All we need now is Phoenix.

"Phoenix, do you really think he'll ask for our help if he didn't need it? We all know he's even got standards he lives by." I state, Phoenix lets out a big sigh.

"Fine," She replies, she walks up until she's inches away from the little group around me. "But one suspicious action from him and we throw him out." She warns, I simply nod my head. I turn to the group behind me.

"Well, if we're to do any traveling or anything it looks like we would need some rest first." I state, looks like everybody (especially Riku) agree with me. We all walk to Sans and Papyrus's house, we all go to the resting places we had back when I had the vision. Nobody wanted to talk or really do anything else, they just wanted to sleep. I plop down on the couch, exhausted from the fight and all the walking.

I'm in a pitch black room with a kind of spotlight around me, I look around and see nothing else in the room. Suddenly a spotlight clicks on, in the middle of that spotlight is my brother Zipler.

"Have the others agreed to me joining your little band of heroes?" He asks, ending it off with a sour note as if he's not used to saying hero and me in the same sentence.

"Yes, but Phoenix doesn't really trust you." I state, Zipler sighs.

"They all need to trust me, if they don't we all could all burn along with the timeline." Zipler states, it seems his confidence has slowly been breaking since I killed him.

"Could you at least give me a hint about this threat, I need to at least tell them what they're up against." I say, I've basically been in the dark about this threat and it's about time I got some answers.

"Don't let Skiee touch the barrier, I don't care what happens." Zipler then teleports right in front of me. "You can't truly prepare for what's coming, only prevent it." Zipler continues, I asked him to give me a hint about the new threat, not scare me even more than I already am.

"Where are we anyways?" I ask, Zipler looks almost delighted by this question. He teleports beside me and puts his arm around me.

"I was able to manipulate your SOUL wavelengths to go into this little dream realm I'm always in, it's like a void between timelines. Many of us to have unfortunate glitched deaths have to live here, slowly going insane." He answers, he then walks off. After he's about 5 feet away from me he looks back, as if he suddenly realized something. "I guess I should leave you to your dreams, shouldn't I?" He asks, before I can answer he snaps his fingers and I start to dream normal dreams for once.

I wake up to the smell of pasta sauce, my stomach growls in response. I guess it has been awhile since I've eaten.


	2. Spooky, Scary, Elven Magic Thing

Chapter 2

Spooky, Scary, Elven Magic Thing

I walk into the kitchen, I see Papyrus is stirring something in a sauce pot.

"Papyrus?" I say, Papyrus turns his head towards me and smiles.

"Why hello Ziplet, I'm preparing the greatest pasta you would ever have in your life!" Papyrus states with pride, then suddenly the pasta bursts into flames. Papyrus screams and gets the fire extinguisher by the fridge. I slowly walk out of the kitchen as Papyrus tries to extinguish, I hear doors creaking open and steps coming down the stairs.

"What just happened?" Sans asks, I simply point at the kitchen. "Oh." Sans responds, he sighs and goes in to help Papyrus. Everybody else sees the fire that Papyrus made and palm their faces.

"So….Grillby's anyone?" I ask, everybody replies yes. We wait till Papyrus and Sans get rid of the fire and walk out the door to Grillby's. We just about get to the christmas tree when a weird creature teleports in front of us. It has a stereotypical witch hat covering it's eyes, it had a pointy nose like those ugly witches you see in old children books.

It had a robe that had swirled spikes coming up from the shoulders. It had those boots that you would see on stereotypical leprechauns. It had a villainous grin on it's face, It had two orbs floating beside constantly blinking like eyes.

"I need Ziplet." It says in a high-pitched voice, I step forward. I wonder what it wants with me. The right orb suddenly moves around us in a wide circle, placing crosses around us. What's going on?

"Somebody has hired me to kill you." It says, I palm my face.

"And I thought we were done with the whole," I pause as I teleport out of the way of a cross it shoots at me. "Killing thing." I continue, then the walls of my eyesight turn a faded purple. I shoot 13 finger gun blasts, it teleports out of the way of those while avoiding the crosses around us. It shoots 6 crosses at me, I duck and slide out of the way of each one easily.

I look behind me and see everybody ready to jump in.

"Don't do it guys," I plead, I look back at my opponent. "Let me handle this one by myself." I continue. It quickly shoots 15 crosses at me, the first one grazes my ribs while the others I dodge perfectly. I shoot 12 finger gun blasts and an eye beam at it, it barely dodges the finger gun blasts and the eye beam hits it directly in the chest, sending it flying into one of it's crosses.

It falls to its boots that are now pointed sideways, the crosses around us disappear. I walk up to it and pick it up by it's robe.

"Who hired you?" I ask in the most commanding tone I can muster, the grin on it's face disappears.

"I-I don't know!" It yelps out, I still have faded purple on the walls of my sight.

"Did the hirer leave any hint of who it was?" I ask, the thing thinks for a moment, then realizes something.

"It left a note in these weird symbols, I couldn't read it." It answers, I let it go and turn around to everybody else. Sans looks like he just saw a ghost and everybody else is confused.

"Sans, you look like you just saw a ghost." I state, Sans suddenly snaps out of it. Everybody looks at him with a worried look. "Can you explain who hired it?" I ask, it looks like he knows a bit more than he's letting on.

"Lets just say he's not supposed to be here." Sans states, the state of his SOUL wavelength shows he doesn't want to talk about this subject. It looks like everybody's about to swarm him with questions.

"Calm down everybody, he clearly doesn't want to talk about this." I state, they calm down. We keep walking to Grillby's, there isn't much traffic because of the last onslaught…..dust's still piled everywhere. I think about the strange symbols the thing mentioned and the clue Sans talked about, wondering who it was. We enter Grillby's and a sudden realization comes to my mind, it's Gaster who hired it.


	3. The Plot Is Thickening

Chapter 3

The Plot Is Thickening

Not many people are at Grillby's, only the few monsters that were hiding or on vacation are there eating. We take a seat at a table at the side of us, I sit at the far corner of the left side. Phoenix and Skiee also sit on the left side while Riku, Frisk, Sans, and Papyrus sit on the right side with me facing Sans. Skiee, Phoenix, and Papyrus order fries while me, Sans, and Riku order burgers (Frisk doesn't order anything, she says she's not hungry). Everybody just kind of sits there, not wanting to talk.

"I may know who the hirer is." I finally say, Riku, Skiee, and Sans look like they just saw a ghost while everybody else is confused at this name.

"Who's, Gaster?" Papyrus asks, all of us who know about him sigh. There's going to be a lot of explaining.

Papyrus sits there frozen in fear while Frisk and Phoenix just looked a little unsettled about somebody in a place between timelines called "The Void" always watching us. Papyrus after a while looks at Riku's now unmasked face.

"Can you explain to us why you haven't told us you're human?" Papyrus asks, Riku starts to tap the table. After a bit he stops and looks up, then back at us.

"...I'd be dead if people knew I was human." Riku states, I can tell by his SOUL wavelength that it was directed to Skiee, Sans, and Papyrus,and the deceased Undyne. I feel like this is a private subject that everybody else should only participate because they know him more than me, I get up and sneak out the door without somebody noticing me. I walk to the back of Papyrus's house and see a door. I pull at the handle but it doesn't open.

I assume it's locked, I guess I should explain why I'm doing this shouldn't I? It's mostly because I need some time to think by myself with my voices, but the other little bit is because I'm curious about this "lab" they've talked about. I mentally battle with myself about if I should teleport inside or leave it alone. I ultimately decide to teleport inside, my atoms split apart and then come back together at the other side of the door. I didn't expect this.

The walls were painted a greenish blue color, the floor is made of purple tiles. 4 drawers are beside me lined up in the wall while above it is a counter with a blueprint on it. At the end of the room to the left of me is a curtain around something, I see a bit of metal poking out of the top of the curtain. I walk to the blueprint first and walk up to it. It's a blueprint for something but I don't know what it's for because it's written in strange symbols.

"What are you doing down here?" A familiar voice asks with a stern voice, I spin around and see that it's Riku. Riku's glaring at me. "What are you doing?" Riku asks again, a little bit more annoyed now.

"I was curious about what was in here, I thought this was the perfect time to figure out what it was." I stumble out, Riku's glare becomes stronger at my answer.

"Anyone ever tell you not to mess with people's stuff?" He states sternly, I see him ball up a fist…...oh no.

"Um, It's hard to f-follow minor rules w-when you've got 3 voices in your head." I stumble, Riku steps forward. Ziplet, you need to stop being a smart a[CENSORED]. At this time Sans walks into the lab, oh great now we've we got Sans in this little thing. Sans sees me and sighs, then looks at Riku.

"What should we do with Zip?" Sans asks Riku, I'm starting to get more annoyed and annoyed by that nickname. I think this is going to turn into some good cop bad cop stuff.

"I say we make him shut his mouth." Riku states, Riku's acting really weird right now. Sans walks up to us, noticing Riku's acting weird.

"Calm down Riku." Sans warns, Riku starts to come down, I think he noticed his sudden hostility.

"S-sorry Zip, I've kinda been high strung lately." Riku says apologeticly, then Sans and Riku look at each other.

"So, what are you guys going to do with me?" I ask, I don't know what they're going to do to me. They're certainly not going to let me escape. They look back at me.

"Welp, it doesn't help fighting so," Sans pauses as he walks a bit closer. "I guess you can help around the workshop." Sans continues, a bolt of joy hits me (I'm not meaning literally).

"Well, let's go meet up with everybody else." Riku says as he walks out the door, me and Sans follow him. The rest are waiting at the front door of the house.


	4. He's Here!

Chapter 4

He's Here!

We decided to walk to the first thing we think Gaster would be at, a mysterious room I ran past at the waterfall when I was chasing Skiee. We all walk to the hallway, a door is at the side of the hallway. We all stop in front of the door.

"So who's going first?" Phoenix asks, pretty scared to go inside judging by her SOUL wavelength. In fact we're all scared to go in, we all look at each other nervously. Finally Sans steps up with his left eye glowing blue.

"I knew I was going to have to face him someday, might as well be today." Sans states, before we can ask him what he means he opens the door. A black goo has it's back to us, it barely resembles a figure. It turns around, showing Gaster's broken face. He speaks in these weird "er ear er ear" noises.

It seems Sans and Riku understand this and Riku's eyes glow. Black tendrils burst from the ground and start rocketing towards us, we all duck and move out of the way. They retract back into the ground. I shoot 9 finger gun blasts at him, his form simply stretches out of the way, making holes where my blasts would hit. Skiee then fires 2 sound waves at him, Gaster does the same for those.

Papyrus makes a row of bones burst one by one at Gaster, Gaster melts into the ground and moves to the side, then reforms. Black tendrils burst out the ground again and start to try to jab everyone of us, we duck and teleport out of them all. The tendril slither their way back into the ground. Riku summons 23 Gaster Blasters and fires, Gaster dodges them with his elastic gooeyness. Sans shoots 27 bones at Gaster, Gaster moves out of the way of each one.

Gaster summons 2 big Gaster Blasters and fires, we all run out of the way of them. I shoot 17 finger gun blasts, he dodges those the same he has for the others. Riku follows those up with 20 Gaster Blasters at him, Gaster melts into the ground until they all fire and miss then he reforms. Skiee instantly draws 2 pure light arrows and lets go of the string, Gaster strikes them out of the air with black tendrils.

Black tendrils burst out of the ground and rocket towards us, I teleport out of the way of 6 of them and a 7th stabs through my right shoulder. I scream as it sends me flying into the wall with it, it disappears and I fall to the ground. My vision starts to blur a bit as I look down at my shoulder, blood's pouring from it as it drips down to the floor. I look back at Gaster and see a red sword is poking from his chest.

"Looks like the student beat the teacher twice." Somebody says, the red sword pulls out of Gaster's chest as red cracks form around it, spreading across his body. He drops to his knees as my vision blurs some more and the voices turn to echos.

"Guys! Ziplet's injured!" Somebody, I think Phoenix yells out as my vision turns to black


	5. My Brain's Doing Weird Things

Chapter 5

My Brain's Doing Weird Things

I wake up to see I'm on the snow covered ground, dust is gliding through the air. I'm sore all over my body, I smell fire and cough at the smoke traveling through the air. I smell something really bad near me, like something recently died. I get up and look around. I'm in Snowdin, only the whole town is burning except for one house. It's Papyrus's house, I look at the front porch and see a horrifying sight.

Skiee, Riku, Phoenix, and Frisk are all pinned on the wall with bones going through the palm of their hands. There are cuts all over their body, as if they were being tortured. On Skiee forehead is a cut heart with an X going through it. I about throw up at the sight of it, I keep it in because the culprit could be near. I look behind me and see somebody I never thought I would see do this anymore, somebody I trusted.

It is Zipler.

I try to get the walls of my sight to turn purple but they don't, I try to activate my finger guns but they don't work. He must've gotten strong enough to take away our powers too. I sprint up to him and jump on his back in a piggyback position, putting my arms around his throat and tightening them. He falls, gagging and wheezing. He claws at my arms, trying to loosen the grip. I feel somebody pulling me back away from Zipler.

"Ziplet, stop!" A voice says, then the scenery turns to a wooden floor. Somebody then peels my arms from Zipler's throat. I get up and look all around me, I'm in Toriel's house. Everybody's around me giving me worried looks.

What's going on? I turn around and see Zipler coughing out saliva, two long red marks are around his throat. I look back at Riku, Frisk, Skiee, Phoenix, Toriel, Sans, and Papyrus. I feel relieved to see them all alive, then confused.

"Now is that how you treat your returned brother Ziplet?" Zipler asks jokingly, trying to turn this into something light hearted. I see Phoenix is glaring at him as if suspecting he's already done something wrong.

"B-but you…" I pause, I'm questioning myself now. I quickly turn around, my right shoulder then gives off a big wave of pain. I jolt back a back, Zipler sees this and takes a step towards me. I step back in response, I don't trust him now.

"What child?" Toriel asks, I slowly turn back to them.

"All of you were dead." I state, their worried looks turn fearful all of a sudden. Zipler teleports in front of me and reaches out to my left shoulder to grab it, I step back 3 steps. "Get away from me!" I scream out in both fear and confusion, I look to my right and see the stairway.

I quickly sprint down the steps as fast as I can, I need some time to think by myself. I quickly open up the grand doors and sprint through, I stop beside the mirror pool and sit down. I don't understand half the things that are going through my head, it feels like my brains tearing itself apart. Ok Ziplet, think. I try to arrange all the stuff racing through my head but I can't, my shoulder has a stabbing pain pulsing from it.

Am I finally going insane? No, can't be. I don't understand what IS going on with me, suddenly I hear someone plop down beside me.

"I knew I wasn't trusted, just didn't know you were still scared of me." The person states, I look beside me and see Zipler…..maybe he can help me.

"Sorry, just so much going through my head right now." I reply, Zipler chuckles.

"I can tell, just because I can control SOUL wavelengths doesn't mean I still can't sense them." Zipler says, I still feel uncomfortable around him. He sees my uncomfortableness and sighs.

"Fine, I hate heart to heart talks but what's wrong?" Zipler states, I let down my defense a bit (and I only have 1). I explain the whole thing to him, every detail. He shakes his head when I finish. He pauses a bit, probably thinking of what to say.

"I was actually planning to do that if me and Chara won." Zipler states, I now want to choke him out again but I resist the temptation. I then realize that we were the threat to the timeline plan then. "It's probably just a result of you breaking the fourth wall here and there, also might be because you RESET the timeline once." Zipler says matter-of-factly, I get up.

"Anyways shouldn't we get back to the rest?" I ask, not wanting to talk about this. Zipler gets up in response.

"Fine, honestly I was wanting some time away from them. Phoenix is creeping me out." Zipler says jokingly, We both teleport back to Toriel's house. We hear arguing in the living room, we both walk into it and see Asgore and Toriel arguing.

"But we need their SOULs, it could finally set us free!" Asgore yells out, Toriel shakes her head in disagreement.

"I don't care! There must be some other way than murder!" Toriel yells back, tension is growing between them.

"Hello, hope we're not interrupting anything." I say, breaking the tension. They both look at us now, Toriel puts on a kind smile while Asgore keeps his angry expression.


	6. Therapy With Ziplet

Chapter 6

Therapy With Ziplet

Asgore storms out of the living room, angry about whatever they were arguing about. Toriel goes into the kitchen, ignoring what just happened.

"I guess it was time to stop." Zipler jokes, I chuckle at this. "Anyways I'm going to go explore The Underground so bye." Zipler states as he walks downstairs, leaving me alone in the house. I decide to walk to the bedroom I was in the last time I was here.

I open the door and see Riku laying there on the bed, his SOUL wavelength is giving off depressed signals. He hasn't noticed me yet, I slowly walk up to the side of me to where he can't see me.

"Surprise!" I yell out, he jumps and puts on a fake smile. He sits up on the bed, I see his eyes are red from crying. "Ok, you must be sad. Don't say otherwise because your SOUL wavelength agrees with me," I state, he still keeps his fake smile.

"You're powers must be failing you then,because I'm perfectly fine." Riku answers as he shrugs, I then glare at him.

"There's no hiding from the person that can sense SOUL wavelengths, so what's wrong?" I ask sternly, his fake smile disappears. He sighs.

"I guess there really is no hiding feelings from you." Riku states sadly with a grin, I smile.

"No there isn't." I agree, I sit on a chair to the side of me. This might take awhile.

"I really haven't told anybody this, not even Skiee." Riku states, his SOUL wavelength starts giving off more of those depressing signals. I'm more surprised by the fact that he never told Skiee, who's basically his sister.

"Well, why are you telling me this then? You've only known me for about," I say as I think, adding up the amount of hours I've known them for the 1st and 2nd timeline. "I don't know." I state, giving up on all the math. Riku chuckles a bit, I smile at this.

"Well, you would probably understand it more." Riku states, ok I'm now officially confused.

"W-what do you mean?" I stumble out, Riku looks a bit surprised.

"Zipler told us about you twos lives on the surface." Riku states matter-of-factly, Zipler's making me hate him more and more. People could probably compare him to that one norse god that that one comic book universe got to play as a chaotic villain, I still think Q's better than whoever that norse god was.

"Ok, I guess he can't stop being a jerk but get to the point." I say, a bit annoyed by the bits of sidetracking. Riku sighs in disappointment, I guess he was hoping to turn the subject around.

"It's getting closer and closer to the day my girlfriend died." Riku replies quickly, I'm a bit surprised by this. I never expected him to have a girlfriend, it's weird what surprises have been in this timeline. The last timeline was just full of death and only lasted about…...I don't know.

"So you're telling me that the death of your girlfriend is more saddening than getting utterly murdered with no fighting back against a human?" I ask, Riku glares at me. I need to stop being a smart[CENSORED]...wait I've just noticed the censors…...that's weird.

"Because.." Riku pauses, as if trying to think about a reason. "It doesn't matter!" Riku yells out, frustrated by the fact he couldn't find a good reason. I can't help but chuckle at that for a bit, then Riku's glare strengthens and I shut up.

"You should be lucky your girlfriend left you and didn't die in front of you!" Riku snaps, this shakes me. I want to rebel, saying that I did see Skiee die but then I have to deal with a whole tsunami of problems (most of them Riku) so I keep my mouth shut. I feel something tickle against my right cheek and realize it's a tear, I quickly wipe it to make sure that Riku doesn't see it but judging by his sudden interest in my face it came to no avail.

"Why are _you_ crying?" Riku asks sharply, I look around in fear. I feel like I'm about to be mentally cornered in the chess game known as deep talks.

"N-nothing, nothing I need to share anyways. Not many people would care about what I have to say anyways." I say quickly, hoping to confuse Riku out of talking about me and my feelings. He just gets more curious.

"There's clearly something." He states, I quickly get up. I'm done with this talk.

"Ok, you know what I feel like this is the perfect end to our conversation so I might as well go.' I say quickly before I run to the door. Riku chases me up to the door, then gives up. I run to the living room to see Skiee and Phoenix standing there.

"Oh hi, where were you guys?" I ask, I then see a frog in Phoenix's hands with Phoenix having a shocked expression on her face.

"I have some news." Skiee stats.


	7. And More Surprises

Chapter 7

And More Surprises

Phoenix puts down the frog, it jumps all the way outside and away from the house.

"It seems Phoenix can heal." Skiee states, Phoenix then walks up to me. She puts both hand on my right bandaged shoulder, I flinch. A golden glow emits from it as streams of sparkly gold streams flow from it, it's a truly beautiful sight. I feel the muscle tissue of my shoulder painlessly mend together.

After the mending stops, Phoenix takes her hands off of my shoulder. I quickly unwrap the bandages and see my shoulder as good as new.

"W-what was that?" I ask in surprise, touching my shoulder to see if it's real. After a bit of touching I realize it's real.

"Putting it scientifically, I told the brain to repair the spot twenty times faster than it would have gone to make new cells for it." Phoenix states, I understand all of that. It's really a surprise I can understand science but not math, in fact it's weird that me and Skiee haven't went on another date yet. I think I might ask for that again….oh….I completely forgot about Zipler changing Skiee SOUL wavelength and all that s[CENSORED]...why censor? That was a minor curse word too.

"Ok, this power could be useful." I say as I examine my newly mended shoulder. "How did you two figure this out?" I ask, Phoenix and Skiee look at each other for a minute then back at me.

"We kinda ran out of the house when Asgore and Toriel were talking, we found an injured frog and Phoenix wanted to pick it up and take it to Toriel. She picked it up and then a weird golden glow emitted from it, when it stopped the frog was as good as new." Skiee explains, I'm still shocked by this. Of all the people to have powers who would've thought Phoenix?

"That healing process seems like something I saw in a british show on the surface." I say in wonder. I remember the show being about some alien who could regenerate and travels through time in a blue police box….I only saw a bit of one episode. Skiee and Phoenix look at me in confusion, I shrug.

"Hello Ziplet!" A voice calls out from behind me, I turn around and see Zipler. "Oh, I think I haven't properly introduced myself to your girlfriend Zip." Zipler states jokingly, I hope Riku didn't hear that.

"WHAT?!" I hear a voice screech out, then a door slams open and someone starts running in our direction. Riku pushes Zipler out of the way.

"Now c-calm down Riku, this doesn't have to lead to you utterly killing me." I spill out, pleading for my life. But the fact that both of his eyes are lit up in red and blue.

"How was I never told?" Riku snaps, I back away a bit. Riku walks up closer.

"Um…...coincidence?" I guess, Riku then puts his hand out toward me and lifts it up. I'm lifted into the air. Zipler walks up to Riku.

"Just calm down Riku," Zipler starts to say before Riku's free hand jolts towards Zipler's direction and he's thrown into the wall behind him. Zipler gets up and I see bold purple rings are around his eyes. "It's rude to interrupt." Zipler states as a threat, Riku telepathically lets go of me and teleports in front of Zipler.

"You're going to threaten me?" Riku snaps, Zipler smiles.

"Who's the one that knows all your weaknesses? I've watched all of you since I died." Zipler states, I see Riku summon a blade for each hand and Zipler responds by summoning his determination sword. Riku's swords look interesting: They both have the same design. They both have a circle all around it. One in his right hand has a black color then the other in his left hand (a shorter blade) is colored white. He grins while his left eye turns black and purple,

"Stop it!" Someone yells out, we all look to the hallway and see Frisk standing there. "The threat could come at anytime! We should be getting ready and preparing, but all you people are worried about is stupid relationships!" Frisk snaps, I see a tear go down her cheek.

"You're right, we all need to calm down." I plead, Riku looks back at me with a grin.

"No, why calm down when we need to get back to the original subject." Riku states, then he teleports in front of me and his right arm jolts forward in my direction and I get thrown into the wall way behind me. I hit it, my head bounces off it as I fall to the floor. The walls of my sight turn into a faded purple as I get myself up.

"What was that?" I hear someone yell out in surprise, I hear someone run up beside me. I look beside me and see it's Toriel standing there.

"I'm fine." I say, although my back hurts. I teleport in front of Riku and go to shoot him, but he fires a Gaster Blaster at me. I step to my side to dodge it but it hits my shoulder, it launches me back. I manage to land on my feet before I slam against the wall.

I see Zipler summoning 5 bones to hit Riku with while Sans summons 2 Gaster Blasters to counter Zipler. After a bit everybody's aiming at everyone.

"Stop children! There's no need to fight." Toriel pleads, we all calm down and put away our weapons in some way. All of our eyes (for people who have special eyes) go back to normal.

"She's right, all fighting's going to do is destroy us!" Somebody says, we look to the front door and see Phoenix standing there. "This is the exact reason wars happen! Fighting over stupid things!" Phoenix states, she walks up to us. Where has she been?

"I doesn't matter whether Ziplet and Skiee are having a relationship! What matters is the threat, we can't afford to tear each other apart." Phoenix says, I think this mysterious threat is putting a lot of stress on us.

"For once in a long time I agree with someone." Zipler states, he teleports beside Phoenix. Phoenix jumps a little in reaction.

"We need to keep any beef we have with each other until after the threat. Trust me," Phoenix pauses and looks at Zipler. "I'm having trouble with that." Phoenix states, the rest of us glance at each other.

"So where should this threat be?" Sans asks, trying to get us all to focus on the main problem. Zipler steps up.

"I may know the place" He answers with a mischievous grin.


	8. Back To The Main Problem

Chapter 8

Back To The Main Problem

"Where is it going to be?" I ask, Zipler grin turns into a smile.

"To the barrier." Zipler answers, my eyes go wide. That's where he said Skiee shouldn't touch.

"But you told me not to let Skiee touch it." I respond, everybody except Zipler look at me weirdly.

"What do you mean by that?" Skiee asks out of curiosity, I sigh.

"One night Zipler pulled me into a place between timelines called The Void and told me only one bit of information about the threat, and that was to not let Skiee touch the barrier." I respond, this getting too complicated.

"But we need to go there, that's where _it_ 's coming." Zipler states, Phoenix sighs.

"It could be waiting for us there." Phoenix says, putting in a good point.

"But it's about time we bring the fight to the enemy!" Papyrus says gladly, Riku nods in agreement.

"I agree, we can't just stand here waiting for it to happen." Riku states, I sigh.

"Fine, does everybody else agree?" I agree, everybody nods their heads.

"I'll stay here and wait for all of you, I'll have butterscotch and cinnamon pie ready." Toriel states as she walks back to the kitchen, her SOUL wavelength giving off sadness.

"Well, allons-y!" Zipler says as he walks down the set of stairs, we follow him down the steps and to Snowdin. I sense that everybody's SOUL wavelengths are giving off fearful signals, honestly I fear this too. We could all die.

"We could be running into a suicidal fight." Frisk states as we walk into the Waterfall area.

"You know, Frisk has a point. The thing is though we need to do this, the whole world could fall apart." I respond, suddenly the thought of the situation fills me with thrill , it fills me with….DETERMINATION! "I've thought through this and I've come to a conclusion where I'm not in this to save The Underground, I'm in this for the thrill." I state, trying to change the mood.

"You're still going to have to fight your hardest." Riku says, it seems that statement worked a bit. We walk in silence all the way there. We reach Asgore's throne room and stand in front of the grand twin doors. We all look at each other.

"This is it, once we go through the doors it will only be a bit until we reach the barrier." Phoenix states, there's a bit of silence after that. Zipler then teleports in front of the doors and opens them.

"We're wasting too much time." Zipler says, we all walk through the doors and the weirdly empty throne room. We then reach a faded white room, we stop right in front of it.

"Why are we stopping?" Zipler asks, he's been really anxious for us to get here.

"Yeah guys, let's just go." Skiee says, she goes to take a step forward when I remember something.

"WAIT STOP!" I scream out but Skiee's foot lands on the barrier floor, a black goo starts to climb up her leg. She screams as it snakes up to her leg and soon enough covers her body. She's now just a black, gooey figure. I go to touch it but Zipler pulls my hand back.

"Don't touch her." Zipler states, I'm pretty sure we're all confused. I don't even have to check SOUL wavelengths to know this.

"Why?" I ask out of annoyance Zipler sighs.

"Touching her will spread the virus." Zipler states, before we could say anything we hear a cracking. We look to Skiee and see the goo that was surrounding her has solidified and is now cracking. We all step back as the shell bursts open. The figure standing there doesn't look like Skiee but somehow I know it's Skiee.

Her skins a cyan blue. Her top is now purple, her skirt is long and torn at the bottom. There's a white jagged spike pattern at the top with purple for the rest of it. Her eyes are the same except for these deep blue streams coming down from her eyes. Her boots are as white as Napstablook.

Her cloak has gotten longer and bigger, it's an extreme black with random spikes coming from the sides of it. Her hairs the same except for the fact it's separated into two side ponytails and her hairs gotten way longer. Also the ponytail turn a deep blue when it gets halfway down. She turns to us.

"Hello, I'm back." She greets in this weird, deep echoey voice.


	9. This Is Getting Weird

Chapter 9

This Is Getting Weird

I look at Zipler and see bold purple rings around his eyes and his determination greatsword in his right hand. I go to walk up to Skiee but Zipler pulls me back by my hair.

"Stay away from _her_." Zipler states, I'm now annoyed.

"Why?" I ask sharply, everybody else is looking at us oddly except Skiee who's in wonder of her new form.

"She's an ERROR, touch _her_ and you turn into one of _them_." Zipler states, why does he know so much?

"Come on guys, it's me," Skiee pauses, as if for dramatic effect. "Your best friend," She pauses and teleports in front of me. I stumble back. "And your girlfriend Zip." She states, that look in her eyes. I've seen it before, in Chara's eyes.

"Y-you're not her!" I stumble out in fear, I look around and see Riku's left eye's turning black and purple, Sans's left eye is blue while Papyrus's right eye is orange.

"Well, that's only half true. I'm an ERROR of her." She states matter-of-factly, she flashes an evil grin. I look at Phoenix and see a fearful look in her eyes.

"Skiee! Snap out of it!" Phoenix pleads, "ERROR" Skiee looks at Phoenix.

"Why? This feels great! I can change the world with the amount of power flowing through my veins." She states with joy in her voice, she starts to jump around with this new joy. She than stops jumping and has a look on her face of one who's had a sudden realization.

"You know, after all those wars and battles. After all those deaths, the world just deserves to burn." ERROR Skiee states, her hand than jolts to Zipler's direction and deep blue strings shoot from her fingers. Zipler doesn't expect this and they just about hit him when he slices at four of them, the 5th one hits him. In response a red SOUL gets pulled from his chest by a deep blue string wrapped around it.

"It's about time the puppet became the puppeteer." ERROR Skiee states with a grin, Zipler has fear in his eyes. Suddenly he charges at me and tries to decapitate me, I duck and get back up once it whisks past me.

'What was that Zipler?" I snap, he has tears streaming down his face.

"She's controlling me with SOUL strings, run." He pleads, he than goes to slice me again but I jump back. The walls of my eyesight turn a faded purple, ERROR Skiee's laughing at this.

'I think it's about time you felt sadness Zipler, for how you just changed my SOUL wavelength to have a crush on Ziplet. You don't know how it feels to have a sense of love for someone you barely know," She pauses, she then makes Zipler shot 57 finger gun blasts at all of us (except Phoenix). We dodge each one of them but don't fire back. We don't want to hurt Zipler or ERROR Skiee, just in case we kill Skiee in the process.

"Of course after a bit of getting to know him you can say that "seed" as you called it Zipler began to grow." Skiee says, then she makes Zipler fire 27 eye beams at all of us except Phoenix. We dodge and block every one of them, we still don't fire back. "Don't be so sad." She says light heartedly, shaking Zipler a bit.

"We're only having some fun." She states, then 79 bones appear around Zipler and rocket towards us. We dodge every last one of them barely, Riku then teleports in front of Zipler and quickly takes his determination greatsword away from him before he can notice. He than slices at his SOUL.

"NO!" I scream out as it hits,I expect Zipler's SOUL to break in half or something. Instead the strings are cut off, Riku drops the sword and steam rises up into the air from his hands.

"Thanks. How did you know the sword could cut SOUL strings?" Zipler asks out of curiosity.

"I didn't, I was hoping to kill you." Riku answers, Zipler chuckles while I resist the temptation to choke Riku. ERROR Skiee looks p[CENSORED]ed off.

"Well if that won't work," She pauses as two walls of Gaster Blasters appear beside her, oh s[CENSORED]. 'This should."


	10. This Is War

Chapter 10

This Is War

The Gaster Blaster's fire in a wave, starting from left side and goes towards the right side. Riku grabs Phoenix and teleports behind ERROR Skiee while Sans grabs Frisk and does the same thing. The rest of us teleport with them. The Gaster Blasters disappear after they get fired.

"I was hoping you would do that," She pauses and turns around to us. "Cause that would've been too quick." She continues, then 5 floating hands appear around her and rocket out sound waves, we run to the side of those. "Come on, just let me hit one of you." She pleads light heartedly, she than shoots 39 Gaster Blasters at us.

We dodge and teleport out of the way of each of them.

"That's it, I'm done with not FIGHTing back." Zipler states, than he teleports in front of Skiee and starts slicing her with his determination greatsword. Skiee starts blocking those with swords with a black colored blade with a deep red outline. They keep doing this at an extremely fast speed until Skiee finally goes to stab Zipler in the gut, then he teleports out of the way behind him.

"Finally, some resistance." ERROR Skiee states with a smile on her face, the swords in ERROR Skiee's hands disappears while Zipler's determination greatsword also disappears. Riku and Sans both summon 7 Gaster Blasters and fire them at ERROR Skiee, ERROR Skiee teleports out of the way of all of them with ease. "Come at me Ziplet, it's about time you FIGHT back." ERROR Skiee threats, I don't want to hurt Skiee but I'm getting a sense I have to.

"I won't! I know Skiee's still in there, any attack successfully hit could hurt her too!" I yell out, ERROR Skiee sighs out of disappointment.

'Have you not realized it yet? Skiee's gone, it's just me now." ERROR Skiee states matter-of-factly, that can't be true. Skiee still must be in there somewhere.

"She could be right Zip, Skiee could be long gone now." Zipler says, as if accepting that Skiee's gone. ERROR Skiee nods her head and grins, then 27 black fireballs with a deep red outline appear around her and rocket towards us. The rest dodge them with ease while I barely teleport out of the way of them all, this is tearing me apart both physically and mentally. I feel sweat covering me as I look around, everybody except Sans who's sweating as hard as me are just barely sweating.

"Wow, we would've thought you would last a bit longer than this Ziplet." ERROR Skiee says sharply, I need to last a bit longer. Maybe we can wear out this new form of Skiee's and get her back. I'm breathing heavily and stumble a bit, ERROR Skiee laughs at this. She teleports in front of me.

"Where's all that determination Ziplet? Where's all that magic?" She quips, I teleport behind me to keep my distance. I still don't want to FIGHT back.

"Just FIGHT back Ziplet! Just FIGHT!" Riku yells out, I shake my head in response. ERROR Skiee frowns.

"I was hoping you would have some guts to actually FIGHT back, but sadly I was wrong." ERROR Skiee states, than a rotating circle of Gaster Blasters appear in front of her aimed at me. "So I'll just end this for you." ERROR Skiee says with disappointment, the Gaster Blasters than fire. I teleport to the side of that, I stumble a bit after I teleport, fatigue must be setting in.

Riku and Sans teleport in front of ERROR Skiee, they summon 53 bones each and those rocket towards ERROR Skiee. Her left hand jolts towards the direction of the bones and the top half of the skull of a Gaster Blaster appears in front of her and shields her from the bones. It disappears after all the bones are blocked.

"Honestly, all of you need to try harder." ERROR Skiee says light heartedly, she chuckles. Than 16 hands appear around her and rocket out soundwaves, we dodge and teleport out of the way of those. The faded purple of the walls of my sight starts to flicker, why am I getting so tired? I usually last longer than this.

Zipler teleports in front of me and fires 79 finger gun blasts at ERROR Skiee, she teleports out of the way of all of them with ease.

"There's no use for this resistance unfortunately, soon enough you'll all collapse with exhaustion and I'll take advantage." ERROR Skiee states matter-of-factly, than she summons 59 of those weird fireballs and they rocket towards us. We dodge all of them, I'm breathing extremely heavy now. I drop to my knees in exhaustion, suddenly ERROR Skiee summons a sword and teleports in front of me. She readies it and aims the top point of the blade at my chest.

'ZIPLET GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Zipler screams out but it's too late, ERROR Skiee plunges the blade into the middle of my chest. Instead of blood coming out the same black goo that encased Skiee is spreading all over me. The last thing I see before it covers my eye and eye socket is Zipler running towards me.


	11. Void

Chapter 11

Void

Darkness surrounds me as I lay on a non-visible floor, weirdly I can see myself clearly in the darkness. I get myself up, I feel light headed. I look around and see nothing but darkness.

"Hello! Is anybody here?" I scream out, I hear a familiar voice call back out but I can't hear the words. It sounds like Skiee."Don't worry, I'm going to find a way out!" I yell out, trying to sound hopeful. I hear a sudden ringing my ears, like the sound of drums going in a beat of 4 per measure with just a continuous beat.

I think I may be going insane, suddenly floating squares just suddenly appear around me in a circle. The inside of them suddenly turns into a video, one of them with me chained up and wearing the same clothes I'm wearing only in red and gold. Another one shows Zipler smiling and laughing with Phoenix who's dressed up like Skiee. Another shows a blue box…..ok that's weird. I see another one where I'm wearing a tuxedo and a bowler hat while holding dual pistols.

I see another one where I'm on a weird asteroid with a gold and blue color pattern of my clothes. I decide to reach out to this one, suddenly a line with short lines cutting through it. It looks like the timelines we used to make in school for Social Studies. There's a circle in the middle of it, I touch it and it expands a bit. I slide my finger to the beginning of the timeline and the circle follows, I take my finger off and the circle goes to it's original size.

A menu suddenly pops up in front of me asking if I was sure I wanted to go to that point in that timeline with 2 buttons saying yes or no. I press "no" because I know I will die without air. I look around until I find that one video with me chained up, I press that and slide the circle to some random point of the timeline. When it brings up the menu I press "yes", a sudden white circle appears under me and I fall through it. I land face first on a blanket of snow, I get up and look around.

The houses are made of stone instead of the normal wooden houses I'm used to seeing, I see Sans and Papyrus although I couldn't recognize them at first. Papyrus's scarf has holes in it and is all torn up. His shirt is mostly black with the symbol in gold. His gloves are red with curved spikes at the sides, the normal shorts he wears are now black pants with a red belt with gold metal on it in a pattern.

His boots are red with black belts on them. His right eye socket has a cut running through it. Sans also looks weird, his hoodie has big spiky fur pointing up from the top of the hood. The rest of his hoodie is black and unzipped, the shirt under his hoodie is red. His shorts are mostly black with a thick gold line going down it.

His shoes are mostly red with white at the end of the shoes. His face is the same except for his smile, his teeth are jagged and long with one tooth on the left hand side being gold. I see another figure behind them with his hands behind his back as if they're tied up, it takes me awhile for me to figure out that's me. My shirt is red with my pants being black with gold lines going round it. My clothes are all torn up and dirty, I see that he also doesn't have any shoes.

The triangles at the edges of the end of the spikes of hair are silver. I quickly get into a crowd and walk with them, not wanting to be seen because it looks like they captured the me here. I keep walking until I reach an alleyway, I walk into it. I walk up to a wall of one of the houses to the side of it and create an imaginary line down it that's my size, I saw Zipler do this once so I hope it works for me. The line suddenly unzips the wall like a jacket and a white space has replaced that area of the wall, I walk into it and I'm back into the darkness except there's a light behind me.

I turn around and see that same white space, it closes like someone zipping up a coat and I'm left back in darkness. The videos appear around me again, the sound of drums in my ear becomes a bit louder than the far off noise it used to be. I look around until I see my timeline, it shows ERROR Skiee and somebody that looks like me fighting Riku, Zipler, Sans, Phoenix, Papyrus, and Frisk. This form of me looks really weird. My shirt is black with nothing else on it.

My pants is deep blue with orangish yellow lines going around it, my shoes are colored white with purple spots in it. My eye is a deep red with my iris being orangish yellow, my pupil is black as usual. My eye socket is a deep red while the little white dot in the middle of it is orangish yellow. The triangles at the end of the spikes of my hair is a neon green. Deep blue strings are all caught in my hair, going everywhere and hanging from my hair.

Deep blue streams are coming down from my eyes, from the looks of it the fight isn't going so well. I press on it and the timeline pops up, I hold my finger on the white circle and drag it to the time I know Zipler died. I take my finger off it and it pops up the menu. I press "yes" and the white circle appears under me, I fall through it. I land on my feet this time, I find a jacket beside me and quickly put it on and put the hood up to where it covers my eyes.

I don't want the humans trying to kill me because I look like a monster. I walk on the sidewalk until I find Zipler walking to a book store. I can finally see how he died, I walk into the book store. He still has his brown, short hair. He's wearing his favorite hoodie which on the back said "Did you expecto this" which was some pun to a book.

He looks around at the books.

"Where can I find that series Ziplet likes?" Zipler states, talking to himself. I don't know why but I walk up to him.

"I may be able to help you that." I say, he turns around to me.

"Ok, so where is it?" He asks, I walk up to a shelf while Zipler follows me. I grab a book that I was waiting for a long time on the surface called "A Blue Box" and I hand it to Zipler.

"Right here." I say, Zipler puts out his hand for a handshake.

"Thank you very much." He says with a smile on his face, I grab his hand and shake it.

"No problem." I respond, I let go of his hand and walk off. Before I reach the door I hear a scream. I turn around and see Zipler limp on the floor while a crowd forms around him, I run towards him and push through the crowd. I look for a SOUL wavelength but I can't find one, tears are streaming down my cheeks.

I quickly get up and run out the door, holding on to my hood so it stays on the top of my head. I run into an alley way and quickly make an imaginary line on the wall, it makes the way back and I run through it. The sound of drums becomes as loud as a conversation near you. The videos appear around me as I take off the hood.


	12. Insanity

Chapter 12

Insanity

I go back to the video of my timeline and press it, the timeline pops up and I press the white circle. It expands in reaction and I drag it to a random time, I take my finger off it and the menu pops up. I press "yes" and a white circle appears under me, I fall through it. I land on my feet on a mountain, I see what looks like Riku and Skiee at the edge of the hole to The Underground. Suddenly Skiee trips and falls into the hole, she grabs the ledge.

Riku quickly holds out his hand to Skiee, Skiee grabs on to his hand and tries to pull herself up. Instead Riku loses his footing and they both fall down, I decide I've seen enough and go to a wall of rock and draw an imaginary line. The line unzips into a portal of white and I walk through it. It brings me back to the darkness, the sound of drums have gotten as loud as 2 people yelling in the other room. The videos pop up around me, I look around at the other videos.

I find one with an interesting looking stranger on it, he has a gray denim over a green shirt. He has torn blue shorts, he also has brown eyes with short brown hair. I clinch my head, the drums are starting to make my head hurt. I try to ignore it as I press the video, it brings up the timeline in which I see an option called "Current Time". I press it and the circle suddenly goes forward for a bit then stops.

It than brings up the menu and I press "yes", the white circle appears under me and I fall through it. My feet land on a blanket of snow behind a group. I realize that the people in the group are Riku, Frisk, Sans, and that guy I saw on the video. I look at the sleeve of my hoodie at the curiosity of the color of it, I never paid attention to the color because of my rush. It's gray, satisfied I look back up and walk up to the group.

"Hello!" I greet, they turn around to me. They look at me with suspicious looks.

"Who are you?" The one stranger snaps, I smile at this. I guess this is how Zipler feels sometimes.

"I'm Ziplet," I pause and teleport in front of the stranger. "My question is who are you?" I ask, they're all looking at each other weirdly.

"Why should I tell you? For all I care you could be another enemy, popping up out of nowhere like Chara." He answers boldly, I chuckle. I think I may actually be going insane now, because this is almost exactly how Zipler acted.

"What're you chuckling at?" Riku asks boldly, this different places I've been travelling to MUST be alternative universes.

"I guarantee I'm not like Chara, in fact my friends and I beat her back in my timeline." I state, suddenly Frisk, Sans, Riku, and the stranger are giving me curious looks. Riku and Sans are keeping their distance while Frisk and the stranger come closer to me.

"Another timeline?" Frisk asks in wonderment, I back up a bit to get some breathing space.

'Yes yes now, I need someone who is new to the timeline other than me." I state, the stranger has a sudden realization and has a look of deep thought while Frisk is glaring at me.

"You're not taking Norville!" Frisk snaps, so that's the stranger's name.

"Now calm down, it's not going to have any weight on the future timeline unless any of you have done a true RESET with Norville." I state, Frisk looks shocked now. Norville steps forward.

"Where do you need to take me?" Norville asks, Frisk looks surprised at this.

"You're really considering this?" She asks him, this is taking too long, my friends could be dead now and they'll be no timeline to go back to.

'He should be, it's only a whole timeline at risk." I retort, I look at Norville. "I'll have to take you to my timeline, my brother Zipler will be able to transport you back to your timeline once it's done." I state, Norville smiles at this.

"So who will I be facing?" Norville asks, I don't want to scare him into not coming.

"You'll see, I'll just tell you it's a powerful threat." I answer, I'm not completely a lie. In fact it's not a lie, it's a tease.

"Well I'm ready when you are." He responds, he waves back to Frisk, Riku, and Sans and walks with me to a wall. I draw an imaginary line with my finger. "What are you doing?" Norville asks out of curiosity, I take my finger off the wall once I make a line as big as me.

It opens like a zipper.

"Making a portal, now walk inside." I answer, I step to the side to let Norville in first. After he gets through the portal I walk in after him, once I get through I'm hit with the sound of drums

That's as loud as someone screaming in your ear. I scream in response as the videos surround me and Norville, I fall to my knees screaming in pain.

'What's wrong?" Norville screams out, he tries to help me up but I shake him off. The sound of the drums are slowly getting louder.

"Nothing you need to worry about," I scream out, I than manage to get myself up and walk to the video of my timeline. With my ears covered with my left hand I use my right hand to press the video, it pops up the timeline. "Press the current time button and when it asks a question say yes!" I scream out even louder, it feels like my heads going to explode. Norville quickly does what I told him to do and drops into the white circle that appears under him, it closes after he falls through.

I drop back down to my knees and scream even louder, the drums are getting even louder and I think I'm the only one who can hear them.

"!telpiZ no dolH" I scream out, I realize that what I just said was a weird jumble. "?\04 em !ho doG" I scream out, it's coming out with even more jumble.

I feel parts of my body start to jolt around by itself, I scream out even more as tears drip down my chin. This is it for me, I'm going to die here. I was too late, I was too slow. I feel myself fading a bit as the sound of drums get louder, making it feel like my head is getting blown up by a nuke. I'm going to die alone, nobody's going to know I'm died.

I'm going to be a forgotten fragment of a timeline, I always feared being forgotten by everyone and now it's coming true. The sound of drums are getting as loud as someone screaming into a mic connected to an amp. I than get a flash of the old, happy memories I've collected through this adventure I've had. I hang on to those memories and hope my friends win before I die. I suddenly feel something from my hand slowly going away, I let go of my head and look down at my hands, my fingers are slowly turning to dust.

The tears dripping down my chin start dripping faster as more tears go down my cheeks, the drums get even more louder as if more amps were added to the screaming. My fingers fade away into dust and my hands begin to disappear, they're not going to make it in time. A bit later my hands fully turn to dust and my arms start to turn to dust, I scream even more as the drums get even louder. I look down and see that my knees have turned to dust as my hind legs and feet have turned to dust, no bones are showing either. I hope this is all a nightmare and bite my tongue to make sure, it doesn't work because I'm still slowly turning to dust.

My arms and legs fully turn to dust and the bottom of my torso starts to turn to dust. I keep screaming for help but nobody answers my screams, my ears and head have numbed so much to where the beat of the drums are now just a soft thud. My torso is now half gone and I'm hit with even more fear, rivers of tears are dropping down from my chin now as I realize they won't make it in time. My torso fully disappears it it reaches my neck, I now feel acceptance. I know no there's no saving me, I'm going to die here with no luxury of being saved by RESETs or all of that.

My neck fully turns to dust as it the dust slowly snakes up to my eyes, the bottom of my eyesight turns black as more and more of it turns to dust. Than my world goes black.


	13. I Don't Understand

Chapter 13

I Don't Understand

"Ziplet! Come on buddy, we've all fought hard and we need at least two wishes to come true." Somebody pleads, my head hurts like hell.

"Come on Zip, come back. I'll forgive you for dating Skiee, just get up." Someone else pleads, I try to open my eyes but it feels like they've been woven shut. I try to speak but that also feels like it's been woven shut. I hear someone storm up beside me.

"Get back! Let me try something." Someone says. Than I feel 2 little hands on my chest, My eyes and mouth burst open and I see nothing but sparkly gold. This goes in for a long time until suddenly it stops and I can see clearly, it's the same room we were fighting in against ERROR Skiee. Is this the afterlife?

I see Zipler, Riku, and Phoenix are around me. Phoenix is sweating horribly while Riku and Zipler are jumping around with joy.

"Am I dead?" I asks, Zipler and Riku look down at me. Zipler chuckles.

"No you're not, don't worry." Zipler answers, he than holds his hand out in front of me to help me up. I grab it and he pulls me up to my feet, I stumble a bit but I catch myself. I look to my left and see Sans and Papyrus chatting with Skiee. I smile with joy, they really did make it in time.

I than remember something, where's Norville? I look around until I see him chatting with Frisk. I walk up to them.

"You both are chatting up a storm over here." I quip, Norville and Frisk turn their heads to me now.

"Sorry, I was just telling her how you came into my timeline and brung me here." Norville responds, I think he may be blushing but my heads to sore to think straight. I look at Frisk and she looks happy to see me. Than she sees something on the top of my head and chuckles.

"What?" I ask, I don't know what's on my head but Norville sees it too and laughs.

"You have a fez on your head!" Norville bursts out, I start patting the top of my head until I feel a short but wide circular prism on my head. I grab it and take it off, I look down at it and see it is a fez. The fez is red while the string at the top of it is golden, now where did I get this?

"I'll take that." I hear someone say as the fez is taken out of my hand, I look beside me and see it's Zipler.

"Hey! I liked that fez." I state, Zipler chuckles as he examines the fez.

"But it doesn't belong to you, it belongs to someone else." Zipler replies, he than puts it in his pocket.

"WHAT?" I scream out, Frisk, Norville, and Zipler laugh at my reaction.

'The fez belongs to someone else like I said, and because I'm the only one who can go to different timelines I'll deliver it." Zipler answers, I calm down and walk to Sans, Papyrus, and Skiee.

"Hello." I greet, they turn their heads to me. Skiee runs up and hugs me, I think I most definitely may be blushing now. We just stay at that spot while Sans and Papyrus chuckle. The grip slowly tightens until I'm gasping for air now.

"Stop please stop. I just got back from almost turning to dust and so I'm sore all over, even my back." I say quickly, Skiee lets go and chuckles. I see she's also blushing, luckily my heads not that sore. I think back to when I thought I heard Skiee's voice in the void, was that me going insane?

"I'm sorry for about breaking your spine." She replies apologetically, I smile.

"It doesn't help that I've only got 5 HP and 1 defense." I state, I love how I break the fourth wall sometimes. I hear 5 people walk up to us, I look to the left hand side and see the rest of the group.

"The barrier has been broken." Sans states, wait what? We all look to where the barrier should be, instead there's a stone hallway with torches on the walls leading to a staircase with sunlight shining through. We all quickly run through the hallway and up the stairs. Our feet hit rock as the sun about blinds me, we're on a platform of rock on Mt. Ebott.

We go to the edge and look over the side, the sight's truly beautiful. A forest surrounds us as a town can be seen on the far right hand side.

"How did this happen?" Phoenix asks, probably about how the barrier broke.

"Well, the bursts of determination that came from the errors when we defeated them must've had enough to break the barrier." Zipler answers matter-of-factly, we all keep looking in wonder.

"So well you be taking me back to my timeline now Zipler?" Norville asks, we all turn our heads to Zipler. His expression is grim now.

"What's wrong?" I ask, Zipler sighs.

"You're all part of the new timeline plan now, even Norville because he jumped in before the _test_ was finished." Zipler states grimly, we're all confused now as he walks up to a wall of rock and draws an imaginary line with his finger. It opens like a zipper.

"What do you mean test?" I ask, Zipler turns around to us.

"This was all a test set up by Annoying Dog, to see if you all would be fit for the new timeline plan for incase Frisk RESETs." Zipler answers, we're all confused. Norville starts to cry while Phoenix stomps over towards Zipler.

"So you're telling me you knew about this all along?" Phoenix asks sharply, Zipler nods his head. Suddenly Phoenix's hand raises up high and comes down with a swing, slapping Zipler right across the face. "You deserve that for putting 2 lives on the line, you even about killed your own brother!" Phoenix yells out, Zipler is surprised by this.

He walks into the portal.

"Bye everybody! Me and Chara are having dinner with Disco-" He gets cut off by the portal closing. I look around to everybody. I hear the sound of drums, it's now a far away now though.

"So, who's going to go tell the monsters the barrier broke?"

Special Thanks To:

Toby "Radiation" Fox - Creator Of Undertale

Finalgetsugasonic - Creator of Riku and Senon

Anonymous Person That I Know - Creator of Skiee, Creator of Phoenix, and Creator of ERROR! Skiee

DBLovesvideos - Creator of Norville


End file.
